1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a touch sensor film, a touch sensor film, and a touch panel, and particularly relates to a manufacturing method of a touch sensor film of forming a mesh pattern formed of thin metal wires on a surface of a support, a touch sensor film, and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels which are used in combination with display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and perform an input operation to an electronic device by coming into contact with a screen, in various electronic devices such as portable information devices have come into wide use. As electrodes used in the touch panels, the use of mesh electrodes formed of thin metal wires having low electric resistance has been proposed in order to improve a response speed.
Here, in touch panels using mesh electrodes, moire (interference fringe) may occur due to interference between a mesh pattern of mesh electrodes and pixel array patterns of a display (an array pattern of a RGB color filter, a black matrix pattern, and the like). Therefore, a touch panel preventing visibility of moire has been developed.
JP2013-214545A, for example, discloses a touch sensor film which imparts irregularities to a mesh pattern in which the sum of intensities of moire at which frequencies of moire are in predetermined frequency range determined in accordance with visual response characteristics, in regards to frequencies and intensities of moire obtained by applying visual response characteristics of human to frequency information and intensity information of moire which are respectively calculated from peak frequencies and peak intensities of both two-dimensional Fourier spectra of transmittance image data of the mesh pattern and transmittance image data of the pixel array pattern, is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value.